The every increasing number of telecommunication device users has led to substantial efforts by telecommunication network service providers to spread the reach and number of access networks. As part of these efforts, different cellular access points of varying reach have been developed and put in use. For example, cellular access points may include macrocell systems, and small cell systems such as microcell systems, picocell systems, femtocell systems, and radio remote units. Some cellular access points may be connected to a core network of a telecommunication service provider by wireline connections. Other cellular access points, such as microcell systems, picocell systems, femtocell systems, radio remote units, or other small cell systems, connect to the core network through a nearby cellular access point, such a macrocell system or other small cell system with a wireline connection. These connections between cellular access points are wireless and typically avoid use of the same licensed spectrum that is used by user devices for cellular communication. Such wireless connections include microwave connections, WiFi connections, WiMax connections, etc. To enable these wireless connections, however, a field engineer with knowledge of the locations of the different cellular access points in an area must adjust the positions of wireless transceivers, such as antenna arrays, to enable the cellular access points to wirelessly connect to each other. This in turn requires a substantial investment in manpower by telecommunication service providers.